The present invention relates to a musical instrument having a sound tube each having a tubular sounding body and a cap.
As a percussion instrument capable of performing a melody, there are known chimes (tubular bells) that generate sounds of different pitches by hitting a plurality of metal tubes (sound tubes) of different lengths suspended from a frame. For example, see Adams Percussion brochure 2015, pages 76-81, at:                http://www.adamsmusic.com/pageflip/pageflip.asp?u=percussio n2015&p=112&t=Adams Percussion brochure 2015.In this type of chimes, musical performance is carried out by hitting a portion (striking part) protruding outward at an upper end part of the sound tube to cause the sound tube to generate sound, that is, to cause the sound tube to emit sound.        
This type of chimes is often used for performance of orchestral music and the like. But in orchestral music and the like, chimes are often used in a form imitating church bells. For this reason, it is desirable for sounds generated by the sound tubes of the chimes to be deep like sounds from church bells. The conventional sound tube, configuration, however, does not generate sufficiently deep sound. This problem is common not only to sound tubes used for chimes, but also to tubular sounding bodies in general.
The present development solves the problems mentioned above. That is, the present sound tube can produce deeper sound using conventional tubular sound bodies.